1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household appliance and more particularly, to a household appliance, such as a refrigerator or freezer, including glass interior walls.
2. Related Art
In a related art household appliance, such as a refrigerator, the interior of the refrigerator is usually illuminated using a light housing or a lamp that is switched on and off on opening and closing the door of the appliance by a switch actuated by the door. The light housing or lamp is mounted on one of the inner walls of the refrigerator, usually on the ceiling area or one of the side walls. As a result of built-in components in the appliance such as base plates, pull-out drawers or door compartments and as a result of food which has been inserted, which act as light barriers, large parts of the appliance are not reached or only inadequately reached by the light emanating from the lamp. Thus, only non-uniform illumination of the interior of the appliance may be possible.
The illumination may also be affected by the material making up the inner walls of the refrigerator, such as stainless steel used in the related art. Additionally, the use of stainless steel for the inner walls naturally creates parting lines between an inner wall and adjacent light housing.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the related art by introducing a household appliance with one or more glass inner walls providing increased illumination of the interior of the appliance and facilitating the ability to clean the inner walls by removing the parting lines.